


The Challenge

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: Reader tries a new viral challenge on the Doctor, and is pleasantly surprised at her response.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Kudos: 45





	The Challenge

“This is a stupid idea,” you let out a shaky breath as you stared at yourself in the mirror. All you had on was a towel around your body and your skin was still damp from the shower you just exited. 

It had been some time since you were back home on Earth, but you kept up with current events on your phone. When you last checked, you saw a cute new trend going around where girlfriends walked in on their partners completely naked and filmed their reactions. And once you got out of the shower, the idea came to you to try it with the Doctor. You were giddy about it at first, but as you looked at yourself, you suddenly became more nervous.

Your relationship with the Doctor was still fairly new, but it was the best relationship you ever had. She made you so happy, and looking at her was like looking at a goddess. Your heart skipped a beat whenever she looked at you, and sometimes when she smiled you thought you would faint. Oh, you had it bad for her.

She seemed to be just as infatuated with you as well. The rest of the fam told you many times that they had never seen the Doctor happier than when she was with you. And she always seemed to laugh more and let her many worries go when you were near. Whenever you held her hand, she felt more at ease then she had in a very long time.

The TARDIS was quieter than usual, since the rest of the fam went home for the next couple days to spend time with their families. So it was just you and the Doctor in the big, quiet space. While you went down to take a shower and wash off the day, the Doctor stayed in the control room to tinker with the ship, like she sometimes did.

With a deep breath to calm your nerves, you picked up your phone and headed up to join her. The Doctor didn’t notice you walk into the room, as she was busy dashing around the console and tinkering with the controls. You stayed at the edge of the room against one of the pillars and just watched her for a few moments. You loved the way her brows furrowed her tongue touched her lips when she was deep in thought. After you watched her for a few moments, you raised your camera and hit record. It was now or never.

You gathered your courage and dropped the towel to the floor, so you now stood completely naked for her to see. You cleared your throat once to get her attention, but she didn’t hear you. So, you called out to her, “Doctor,” your sing-song voice carried through the room and finally got her to perk up. But, her back was still to you.

“Oh hey love,” she called back but didn’t turn around yet, “Just doing some maintenance on the old girl here. I need to stop leaving it so long, she gets a little sluggish when…” the Doctor’s voice trailed off as she finally turned to face you and completely froze in her tracks. Her mouth dropped open as she eyed you up and down.

You felt heat rise in you under her gaze and you shifted your weight from leg to leg. You pushed through your nerves and shyness to smirk at her. “Hi Doctor,” you said in a sultry tone.

The Doctor stood still as she took in the sight in front of her, “What did I do to deserve this?” she asked before she bolted over to you and slammed you back against the pillar.

The force of her body crashing against yours knocked the breath out of you, and you didn’t get the chance to recover before the Doctors lips were on yours in a hungry kiss. In the haze, you dropped your phone and didn’t even care when it crashed to the floor. All that mattered was the Doctor and her touch.

She broke away from the kiss, but kept her face closer to yours as she let out a soft chuckle. You beamed back at her as you clutched tight to her shoulders. Without warning, the Doctor grabbed a hold of your waist and swiftly picked you up. You let out a yelp of surprise; you always forgot she was so much stronger than she looked. But you immediately wrapped your legs around her waist and kept your arms held tight to her shoulders.

Giggles escaped both of your lips as the Doctor carried you down the hall and to her bedroom, your phone was still recording but you completely forgot about it by that point. She was surprisingly quick down the hallway, not that you complained, and before you knew it, she practically threw you onto her bed. The Doctor shed her coat as she eyed you again, completely taking in the sight of you sprawled naked on her bed before her.

“Now that is a beautiful sight,” she muttered as she crawled on top of you.

Before you could say anything, she captured your lips with her again in another caste kiss. You parted your lips and she immediately accepted the invitation and slid her tongue in to meet yours. Your hands made their way to her hair and gripped her tightly as her hands roamed all over your body. Chills ran up your skin when she grazed over your more sensitive spots.

This time, it was you who broke the kiss to whisper her name, “Doctor,” your lips still ghosted over hers before you crashed them together again. As you kissed her, you tugged at her shirt, desperate to feel her skin against yours. The Doctor smiled against you before she temporarily broke away from you to let you remove her shirt.

You bit your lip as your eyes trailed down her body. The Doctor straddled your waist, and she looked like the sun above you. Her weight sat right on your hips, and you bit your bottom lip as you bucked yourself up to grind against her. The action pulled a soft moan from her lips as her eyes fluttered shut. Just when you thought she couldn’t get any sexier, the sight of her mouth open and her eyes shut while she sat on top of you was almost enough to make you come then and there.

The Doctor moaned your name before she leaned forward and showed you with kisses wherever she could reach. She kissed her way across your face before she moved to your neck where she bit down and sucked on the sensitive flesh there. You wrapped your arms around her waist as you let out a soft cry of pleasure. She hummed against your skin as she moved her hands to cup your breasts, which made you squirm under her touch.

You clung to her as she kissed her way down your chest, and once she got to one of your nipples, you gripped so hard that you were sure it would leave a mark. But neither of you cared. In fact, the Doctor seemed to enjoy how hard you held onto her as she bit down on your nipple. You arched your back and your mouth hung open as several different sounds of pleasure flowed out.

“Doctor,” you gasped when she moved to your other nipple and gave it the same attention. She then kissed her way to your stomach, and she paused to look up at you once she was about halfway down your body. Her hair framed her face so beautifully and you thanked your lucky stars that she chose you. You met her gaze through half-lidded eyes.

She said your name in a low, raspy voice, “You’ve never looked more lovely,” she added before she positioned herself between your legs. The Doctor was never one to take things slow, and this time was no different. She dove in between your legs and licked at your heat like you were a bowl of ice cream on a hot summer day.

You cried out at the sudden feeling on her tongue against your clit as your hand grabbed onto her hair again. You held onto the sheet with your other hand to anchor yourself while the Doctor licked and sucked at your cunt hungrily. It wasn’t long before she slid a finger into you, and you were so wet that she could add another one soon after.

“Fuck,” you moaned as she picked up her pace. She didn’t need to hear her speak to know how badly she wanted to make you cum. You tightened your hold on the sheet as you could feel your climax start to build. The way her tongue worked over your clit paired with the rapid thrusts of her fingers was almost too much to bear. Your orgasm completely took over you as you came with a loud scream.

You rode out your climax on her tongue and her fingers as the Doctor continued to work you until you had no breath left. Your limbs flopped down to the bed as you caught your breath. You let out a little whimper when the Doctor pulled her fingers out of you, and you opened your eyes to meet hers. She looked at you like you were the world, and you never quite got used to that look of adoration from her. Especially not since you thought she was the most gorgeous creature in the universe.

Once your heart stopped racing in your chest, you pulled her in for a kiss, and you could taste yourself on her tongue, which drove you absolutely wild. A new desire filled in you as you used every ounce of strength to flip her over onto her back. She let out a sharp exhale as she looked up at you with wide eyes for a moment before her face lit up with a smile. You returned that smile before you leaned down and kissed her again, this time you took control as you grinded against her hips again. 

Soft cries escaped the Doctor’s lips as you thrust yourself against her, and you could not get enough of the way she looked when her face twisted in pleasure like that. You fumbled with her pants in a desperate attempt to get them off of her body as fast as possible. She chuckled a bit as she watched you clumsily shimmy her pants down her hips, and she lifted herself up to allow you to do your task more easily.

You sat between her open legs and looked down at her as you licked your lips. The Doctor opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when your lips were suddenly on her pussy. She moaned loudly as you licked her with the same enthusiasm as she did to you. You gripped onto her thighs as you pushed your tongue up and down along her slit.

The Doctor bucked her hips against you as you licked and sucked at her pussy with fervor. Her hands clenched at the sheets on either side of you as she groaned out your name over and over again. You moved one of your hands to ghost over her entrance and hovered there for a moment before you slid a finger inside of her. The action made her cry out at a higher pitch and you smiled against her as you worked your finger in and out in a steady rhythm.

The sounds she made as you ate her drove you crazy with lust and soon you added a second finger and worked her even harder. One of her hands swung over and grabbed onto your hair and her moaning became louder and louder. You knew she was close to her own climax. You changed direction with your tongue to work on her clit and the Doctor screamed in pleasure.

Your tongue flicked over her clit harder and harder as you kept pumping your fingers in and out of her. Your rhythm became more and more erratic as all you wanted to do was hear her orgasm. And you didn’t have to wait long; just a few more licks of your tongue had her climax completely take her over. The Doctor screamed your name as she came, and you could feel her walls clench around your fingers as she did.

You slowed your movements as you let her ride out her orgasm before you pulled your fingers out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her. You watched her for a moment: her eyes fluttered shut as she took deep breaths and came down from her high. You swore she almost glowed as she laid there. A smile creeped across your face as you watched her, and you were so lost in thought that you didn’t even hear her say your name.

“Hmm?” you hummed as you met her gaze.

The Doctor laughed, “I said you’re beautiful,” she cupped your face with her hand and pulled you in for a kiss, “And that was a lovely surprise,” she broke the kiss to say before she kissed you again harder.

You leaned into her and gave yourself completely to the Doctor’s kiss. You parted your lips for her and she eagerly accepted the invitation. Your hand came to rest on her waist as you let her pull you completely against her own body. Once you broke aparown body. Once you broke apart for air, you rested your head in her chest while she held onto you tightly. You lay in the comfortable silence for a few minutes while you listened to her unique heartbeat.

Then, you remembered something, “Oh no,” you shot up and looked at the Doctor, “I think I left my phone recording!”

The Doctor’s eyebrows shot up in surprise for a moment before she burst out into laughter. You joined in right after her and you rested your head on her shoulder again. She gave you a quick kiss on your forehead before she spoke, “I guess it’ll be a longer video than you meant it to be.” 


End file.
